1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color signal processing device for generating image data which can be displayed on a display device which can represent at least four colors.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the imaging technique has been developed, the display devices which have the fourth primary color point such as the Y primary color point in addition to the R primary color point, the G primary color point, and the B primary color point have been proposed.
For example, the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP 2001-147666 A adds a white component (W) for improving brightness to a red component (R), a green component (G), and a blue component (B) of an input original image and further converts a ratio of the red component, the green component, and the blue component added with the white component into a ratio of the red component, the green component, and the blue component of the original image to drive the respective pixels RGBW. That configuration enables an RGBW type liquid crystal display device by which chromaticity does not change even in the half-tone expression.
Further, JP 2006-317899 A discloses a driving device for a liquid crystal display device which has a liquid crystal panel with four color sub-pixels, a data driver for supplying video data signals to the respective sub-pixels, a gate driver for supplying scan pulses to the sub-pixels, a data converter for generating gain values by analyzing proportions of achromatic signals and chromatic signals from three color source data input from outside and for converting the three color source data into four color data by using the generated gain values, and a timing controller for controlling the gate driver and the data driver while supplying the four color data from the data converter to the data driver.
There is further provided a liquid crystal projector for providing a high-fidelity reproduced image in which the ratios of the white component and the color components in the original video signal are maintained the same without regard of a difference of the quantities of transmitted light between a panel for brightness and a panel for color (see JP 10-123477 A).